The Mark of Athena
by xX.SOSO.Xx
Summary: The time has come for the seven half-bloods to answer their call and travel to Rome, Jason is having a hard time figuring out his feelings,and once again Percy will find himself in another life and death situation. The real question is: will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mark of Athena**

Do not read if you didn't read Son of Neptune!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story,

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Annabeth was not feeling pretty good, curling up in her bunk with her head under the sheets, something stirring in her stomach and a lump in her throat giving her quite a hard time, she felt like throwing up. Annabeth wasn't sure—not that it happens a lot—if it was sea sick only this was sailing the skies or if it was just because of _him_.

"Arrrrrgh!"Leo said mimicking a pirate's voice and standing on one leg covering his left eye with the palm of his hand "I see land."

"Leo, Stop playing around and help us!" Piper snapped.

Annabeth stood up slowly making her way to the upper-deck of the _Argo II; _she was greeted by slightly cold wind brushing against her cheek with her body easing a little "Any new Intel?"

"Aye aye, we found them!" Leo said Piper shooting daggers at him "I mean…minutes and we'll be there." he cleared his throat.

The upper-deck was so quiet; Leo was the only one with a grin on his face, even thought Annabeth knew he was hiding fear behind that smile of his, Jason seemed anxious yet disturbed; Piper didn't look any better too.

When the _Argo II_ started landing Annabeth saw a bowl-shaped valley shimmering between the clouds surrounded by small hills and a stretches of forest, there was a lake with a clear river cutting through the valley, like a capital G.

As they got closer, it became clear that it was kind of a camp dotted with various buildings from what looked like national monuments to what was similar to a fancy coliseum gleaming in the sun.

But what really caught Annabeth's attention was the huge army of demigods she supposed, _Romans_. They were armed with heavy armors and helmets, their weapons shaped from small daggers to a long spear ready to skewer someone in the chest. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, at least they didn't attack us…yet" Piper's voice failed her at he end.

"WE COME IN PEA—"

"Don't." Annabeth interrupted Leo "They could easily mishear it for _we come to pierce."_

When _Argo II _came to a full stop at the lake near to what looked like a house, Annabeth buckled out of the edge her mind racing like crazy _what if he doesn't remember?…what if he changed?…_and worst of all,_ what if he already had a girlfriend?_

Annabeth's hands started shaking; her heart slowly sank deeper and deeper when she thought more, then her knees turned into jelly she would've fallen down if Piper hadn't caught her.

"Don't worry about it." Piper said "I heard a lot about you two, he'll remember Annabeth."

"It's just-I…I don't—"

"Here, I'll be at your side when we go down there." Piper held Annabeth by the hand and gave her a comforting smile.

They stood in front of the door as it slowly cracked open light escaping from the sides as it did, Annabeth held her breath and closed her eye. A firm strong hand was placed over her shoulder making Annabeth turn in search for the owner "Clarisse?"

"If that _prissy_ forgot, I'll jog his memory with my own fist!" Clarisse said. "Besides, He definitely has to remember soaking me in toilet water when it's payback time."

Even though Annabeth was pretty torn up, she couldn't help but to smile "Thanks, both of you it really means a lot to me."

A moment before the door reached the ground, everyone straightened up in preparation in case of what lies ahead.

"OK folks, Here we go." Leo announced.

* * *

><p>People PLEASE PLEASE ! don't just alert !<p>

since English isn't my first language i'd really appreciate pointing grammar mistakes and such but DO NOT FLAME i need encouraging :P

Thank you

and yeah tell you a secret

if you click the review button one of your wishes will come true ( i know mine will !) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,** **Special thanks for xanimexvampx11x, xXMoonflightXx**, **Blondie for all of you support i really appreciate it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>

There was this awkward moment after the door fully opened, no one walked out and only seemed to stare, same thing for the Romans. Annabeth didn't seem to mind there was this part of her that didn't really want to go out there.

Jason took the first step out, when he entered the Romans eyesight they all gasped in shock lowering their weapons slowly, He kept walking and stopped in the centre between the _Argo II _and the Romans. Annabeth heard whispers starting in the crowd but was only able to catch some word. _Jason? Alive?_

Suddenly and out of nowhere—they all started to cheer, almost every Roman came running toward Jason clapping him on the shoulder, giving him swift hugs, rubbing his hair with their fists, Jason looked happy to the extreme as the pool of people surrounding him got bigger and bigger each second.

Hovering above Jason was something that looked similar to a Pegasus; it looked absolutely stunning with the color of peanut butter with his black main brushed to the side, Finally Annabeth was able to spot who was riding it, a girl with chocolate brown hair curled over her left shoulder wearing a purple toga, the Romans formed a gap for her to land just nearby Jason, Judging on the way she's dressed and treated Annabeth knew she was _something._

Yes, Annabeth did her researches. But she didn't exactly expect mushy stuff. Yup, mushy because when that girl faced Jason they both smiled at each other— before they hugged really which caused lots of wolf whistles.

That brought one of Annabeth's many nightmares picturing Percy doing that to another girl, Annabeth glanced at piper who clearly had trouble breathing.

A minute later Clarisse left Annabeth's side and went out to the clear, All the Romans stopped whistling when their eyes fell on her, both Jason and the one he's hugging broke away from each other too, Clarisse stood still for a moment then moved to the side stabbing her spear in the ground, making the Romans flinch a little, their eyes didn't seem to lose track of her. _Maybe Clarisse wasn't the best choice to go out first._

"Hey, I'd like you meet another friends of mine." Jason pointed out to the Romans."Guys, please do come out!"

Leo answered Jason's call and stepped out waving at them, he held his hand in frustration as no one responded "Way to break the ice." he half whispered then moved sideways avoiding Clarisse's side. After that the line just kept going, a full of twenty children from different gods pouring out of the ship mostly from the Hephaestus cabin since they knew the best about the _Argo II _justin case something went wrong.

_Oh that's it_ Annabeth thought right before she stepped out "Ok, Where is he?" she spat looking through the crowd before she came to realization that even Percy may not know he's the one she's after.

"D-Do you have someone called Percy Jackson?" Annabeth caught herself.

Her gaze fell to the ground as no one responded and silently walked down, murmurs formed little by little she stopped on her track lifting her eyesight upwards only to see the one and only _Percy Jackson._

Her lungs stored air rapidly on the sight of him; he was making his way through the Romans until their eyes finally met.

For Annabeth it felt like battling Kronos again, time was running slow and all the sounds around her died except the sound of her beating heart, Annabeth's mind seemed to run slowly too, she wasn't able to process anything, it's like when you're trying to study while focused in something else then eventually you'd find yourself reading the same sentence over and over again, only this time she kept thinking _Percy, Percy, Percy_ and not to mention _Percy_.

Reputation was very important to Annabeth, the last thing she wanted was to be known for the Romans the girl who cries, or worse to be mistaken for an Aphrodite girl, But whenever she sees those sea-greened eyes all of that simply washes away.

Now all what she wanted is just to feel his embrace, his warmth, his salty scent tingling her nose, for almost nine months all what she wanted is to experience that again, for nine months she kept sobbing in her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering,_ is that too much to ask?_

Now he was right in front of her, so she ran towards him without caring any less if she made a scene, without caring if he remembers or not, either this would be awkward for him or not, she simply did not care.

Annabeth started sobbing as she ran, her tears getting in the way of her vision and her hands desperately started wiping them away but it never came to stop.

That's when Annabeth almost crashed into something, surprisingly it was soft, and it gave her warmth that she felt before, warmth that couldn't be mistaken by something else, the warmth of his body.

She couldn't have run all this way by herself, he actually met her half way there.

"Hey." He whispered into her ears, the presence of his voice made her cry even more.

"_Shhhh._" Percy comforted tightening his grip around her "You see there is this girl." He started.

"Even thought I barely knew who I was, she always found her way to my dreams…"

"…Her name is Annabeth chase, I was wondering if you knew her?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed between sobs slamming her fist playfully against his chest "You're such a seaweed brain."

"What? You honestly thought I have forgotten you?" Percy picked Annabeth up spinning her in the air making her laugh more because of his action.

"Well, 'are you even real' didn't help much" Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, about that…sorry"

Then they finally kissed, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his nick and Percy cupped her face in return, his lips were soft and moist just the way they were, the kiss was slow yet passionate both were smiling as their lips moved in the right sync, they would've loved it if it lasted forever but sooner or later reality had to catch up with them.

"Ahem." Clarisse exclaimed, Annabeth swore there was a hint of a smile painted on Clarisse's face followed by the Greeks, the all cheered and the Aphrodite girls squealed on behalf of their cabin which didn't surprise Annabeth much.

Actually, what did surprise her was the upcoming cheering from the Romans, not all of them but a fine number did especially from what seemed like a group, one of them was a chubby Asian boy near a girl with frizzy brown hair, Annabeth also spotted a boy with…is that a headless stuffed animal? Never mind.

Everything was perfectly fine—then the shouting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, I'm building this story up, but of course i<strong> **pretty much need help, so please tell me**

**1- what would you like to happed**

**2-monsters to be fought ()**

**Thanks, and preview plzzz :)  
><strong>


	3. Author's preview important

**Author's preview:**

**I'm sorry this is****n't an** **update, but i am considering quitting this story,,, **

**i won't deny that I'm feeling down a little, maybe I'm still not ready for this kind of stories yet.**

so please do tell me if i should or not, and PLEASE tell me what you found missing in it. thanks :)

**PS: I'd like to thank everyone who supported me, thanks a bunch :D  
><strong>

**Regards, .XxSOSOxX  
><strong>


End file.
